Chapter 4 Sigmund The Stupid Show Off
by Jade1424
Summary: This chapter has a new character,Sigmund,which Jade hates for being a show off. She will always love Kyle. Only if Sigmund doesn't put a spell on her to love him. Found out if he does in the next chapter, "The School Dance."


As I walked out of the store, I saw Boog getting in a police car. Somehow magicly, the cops appeared that fast and took Boog away to jail. I gave Fanboy and ChumChum a hug and told them to watch out for bullies amd ran off to Kyle's house. I knocked on his door. "Hey Kyle." I said with a smile. He said hey back, also with a smile and greeted me in. As I walked passed him, I smelled something he had sprayed on his self. "Wow Kyle, you smell good!" I told him. He blushed and said thanks. I also complemented on his house. It looked so awesome. It looked wizardy fashion. I couldn't help but to ask if he was a wizard. "Why yes I am! How did you know?" "Well with all of this in your house, it's really easy to tell." I told him. After that he slowly began to talk to me. "Jade. There's uh something I uh have to tell you." "What is it?" I asked. "I know this is the 1st day you only knew me but I need to tell you this." He continued."Tell me." I was so curious of what he was trying to say. "Oh boy here we go, (sigh), Umm uh I uh I, I, I like you." He blushed big time then. "Wow really! I never met a boy that likes me on the first day he sees me! I'm surprised. Im actually happy you said that." I said. Kyle blushed even more at the last statement. I continued. "You know, I think I might like you a bit too." That time I blushed. But his cheeks were the color of his hair. "I don't know what to say I ..." He stoped. Then we just stood there. Then suddenly, I slowly inched closer to him. I kissed him on the lips by the time I was closest to his face. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds but suddenly got inturupted by a purple cloud of dust that made us cough. "I was just about to kiss you back until this happened" Kyle said before we found out who was behind the pixie dust. It was a white headed kid that looked like a wizard. I think he was because of the purple dust. His name was Sigmund since I heard Kyle scream out his name. I guess Kyle knew him. "What do you want!" He asked Sigmund angry. Sigmund kept on stareing at me. "Isn't easy to guess?" The German asked Kyle. "I want her." He walked up to me in a flirty type of way. Then he said. "Shall we?" Kyle hit him. "What are you doing! She's MINE not yours and she kissed me first. And I was about to kiss back but it was only a surprise kiss until YOU came along, to ruein EVERYTHING! I never heard Kyle yell before. And since this is the only day iv'e known him, I fell in love with him. "Well you didn't ask her out on a date yet, did you constipator?" Kyle put his head down sadly instead of saying yes to the jerk. Sigmund smirked and turned back to me. "So my love, is it going to be a yes or a no?" I gave him a dirty looked and pushed him. "Ok first of all, how rude to just barge into Kyle's house like that and then asked his "almost girlfriend" out. And 2nd of all, who are you!" I snaped. I can tell Kyle loved how I snaped at Stupid and using the word "almost girlfriend" in my sentence. Sigmund talked to me in a soft flirty voice. "My beautiful sweetheart, my name is Sigmund The Sorcerer and I happen to be famous with millions of people. And to let you know, Im WAY better than that little looser since he got kicked out of our wizard school MilkWeed Acedemy for turning his teacher into rasberry flan. So he didn't learn everything a wizard can do. I am very rich too. If your my girlfriend you can also become rich." He paused. "So what shall you say?" I rolled my eyes and walked straight to Kyle. Sigmund's eyes grew big surprised and kind of jelous. "Wow, you would actually choose the non famous wizard? What a wise choose." I stared at Sigmund and said, "I'm sorry but I don't want to date a guy who is going to be a show off to another person and saying your better than them just because you're a more powerful wizard than them. I go by the looks and to tell you this, I don't like you." I told Sigmund right in his face. "Well just in case you change your mind, take this." He handed me a real dimond ring. It was beautiful but I wouldn't want to wear it since it came from Sigmund. Sigmund caught me staring at the ring. "It's up to you my love to pick the winner. Well I must leave now I am very busy. Dazzle you later." Then, Sigmund was gone. I rolled my eyes. I noticed a paper on Kyle's table. It was about the Galaxy Hill elementary school dance. Kyle looked at me, still a little mad but was calm enough to talk. "It starts tomorrow. If you decide to go." He said. I smiled at him and told him, "You know I would want to go with you. You just have to ask me something." "Ask you wha..." He paused to think. "Oh yea!" He leaned on the table. "Jade, would you like to be my date to the dance?" Kyle asked me in a flirty way. I liked the way he asked me. "Oh yes Kyle, I will be your date and your girlfriends forever. And I will show up at the dance tomorrow." This time Kyle kissed me first. We actually got to finish the kiss. I was so happy. It was my official first kiss with a guy. "So where shall I meet you tomorrow?" I asked him. "At my house so I can surprise you with the outfit I will be wearing. I know you'll love it!" We both smiled and sat down on his couch holding hands while watching T.V. After I went home, before going to bed, I could not get Kyle out of my head. I couldn't even sleep. I just loved him too much now. And it was only the 1st day! I never knew the 1st day of a new school would be this exciting. I finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
